You Belong With Me
by ARISU MANA MIYUKI
Summary: Amuto. song fic to what else "you belong with me" by taylor swift


**Arisu- Here's the story I've been putting off for s long it's a ****Song Fic One Shot to ****"You belong with me" by Taylor swift. ****Hope you all like it ^_^**

**Ikuto- So who's p.o.v is it**

**Arisu- Amu's**

**Amu- YAY!**

**Ikuto- -_- really why amu.**

**Arisu- cuz 1) I luv her more and 2) it's a girl song u really wanna sing a GIRL'S SONG? **

**Ikuto- O_O um good point I guess**

**Arisu- yeah im right: P**

**Ikuto- must you be so smug about it after it took u forever to finish**

**Arisu- Ikuto you know what u can shut it and stop ruining this high school girl's happiness_ **

**Ikuto- oh you're a high school student? From your height I thought you were still in elementary school.**

**Arisu- shut it im not that short you baka hentai!**

**Ikuto- uh yeah you are *smirk***

**Arisu- *kicks Ikuto in boy's weak spot* amu if u plz. The ****disclaimer ^_^**

**Amu- O_O uhh****sure. Ignoring that. Plz enjoy the story Arisu does not own the characters or songs or anything else. Just the story. Thank u ^.^ **

**~x~X~X~x~X~X~x~X~X~x~X~X~x~X~X~x~X~X~x~X~X~x~X~X~x~X~X~x~X~X~x~X~X~**

**You're on the phone  
with your ****girlfriend**

Tsukiyomi Ikuto, my best friend, is on the phone with his girlfriend. How do I know this? Because he 1) lives next door and we can see each other through our windows and 2) he has that one expression on his face he has whenever he's talking to her: annoyed

**She's upset  
she's going off about  
something that you said  
'cause she doesn't get your humor  
like I do**

Obviously he was joking around with her and she, being the shallow idiot she is, took it as an insult. And there he is trying to explain it. I remember he wanted something funny to say to impress his girlfriend and told the joke to me earlier I actually understood the joke unlike her obviously. I saw he got off the phone and I decided to see how he was. We may live next door to each other but we always use Im anyway. Pretty point less but still fun. Our computers face each other's window so I see him get my message; I typed "Hey, you ok?"

He typed back, "yeah just tired of all the drama." I saw him sigh. Well that's what happens when you're goin' out with the wrong girl. When you're with a girl who can't relate to anything you say or understand anything you've gone through. But then again, it's not like his girlfriend actually takes the time to know you or talk about something meaningful. I see you've signed off while I was talking to myself. I start working on this side project that's gotten my interest. Being the nerd that I am I am really good at working on the computer which includes photo shop. I started working on this one pic. I work on whenever I think of him. It was two hearts that say "I love you". It was black and dark midnight blue, the color of his hair.

**I'm in the room  
it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music  
she doesn't like**

I'm here in my room, another Tuesday night. It's the same as always: study, talk to him, and listen to music. Of course it's the same songs and bands you love, only because you were the one who introduced me to bands like bullet for my valentine, three days grace, icp, and other music most people don't understand i.e. your girlfriend, the same one that loves Justin beber and miley Cyrus** (a/n: no offense to ppl who actually do like them. There ok I guess just not my type of music). **I see you've closed you blinds, so I start dancin' around to the music. I'm shy ok I don't like to many people seeing me do stuff like dancing which is stupid cuz I'm in a band and the lead guitar player and singer .No not the nerdy ones from school my own rock type band. The only thing is I don't see you open your blinds to watch me make a fool out of myself dancing. Smiling and laughing at me.

**She'll never know your story  
like I do**

Out of all your friends (and even your girlfriend) I'm the only one that knows your true self. That like me you have an outer character that isn't who you really want to be.

**But she wears short skirts  
I wear t-shirts  
**

She wears those short miniskirts,she's the kind of girl that actually HAS a body to show off. Well you can tell why Ikuto choose her. She has beautiful long hair, perfect skin, and a perfect body to match. While me on the other hand. . . . . . . . . Well I hide myself so you can't exactly see what I look like too much. I wear thick round glasses, and baggie clothes. In essence im an ugly nerd with weird pink hair and she's your typical hot cheer leader.

**She's cheer captain  
and I'm on the bleachers**

She's the cheer captain but really who else would you expect the star of the football team to date. I'm on the bleachers watching the game that you guilt me into coming to. Waiting for it to be over so I can get to get to my band practice. My band that has a gig at the school's next dance which I should be practicing for not here watching you play football while your girlfriend goes around and flirt with all the other guys there.

**Dreaming about the day  
when you wake up and find  
that what you're looking for  
has been here the whole time  
if you could see  
that I'm the one  
who understands you**

I'm sitting here dreaming about how one you'll finally see I'm the one you've really been looking for. Someone who will really understand you and care about you. Not using you to try and become more popular because I'm that shallow. Not looking at the outer person you act to be but who you really are.

**Been here all along  
so why can't you  
see you belong with me  
you belong with me.**

When you're troubled or down, I know it. I can just understand it. I've been here all along. I've been through everything with you I understand you better than you do yourself, why can't you see that you belong with me...

**Walking the streets  
with you and you're worn out jeans  
I can't help thinking  
this is how it ought to be**

**Laughing on a ****park bench****  
Thinking to myself  
Hey, isn't this easy?**

The next day afterschool I was sitting outside in the park reading like usual. When Ikuto saw me and sat down. He was wearing his favorite pair of jeans, which are pretty worn out from being worming so much. His girlfriend **HATES **when he wears them, but no matter how many times she tells him he never listens.

" You know you dance pretty good, I thought you only knew how to sing and play guitar guess I was wrong." he said smirking. I started blushing, _DAMN it he saw me dancing!_

"Oh and I thought all you were good at was playing football, guess were both wrong."I commented quickly. He smiled laughing; this is how it should always no awkward silence, no lies, and no secrets.

**And you've got a smile  
that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in awhile**

**Since she brought you down**

The thing I love most about this boy is his wonderful smile, even though he doesn't smile much when he does im in heaven. When he's not worrying about his future or his family. Or dealing with that stupid, ignorant, selfish person he calls his girlfriend. I don't get what he sees in her especially when there in an on/off relationship. It's always her fault cuz she's always cheating on him with some other guy. Currently they're not together which is why he's so down right now.

**You say you're fine  
I know you better than that  
Hey what you doing  
with a girl like that**

"You ok?'" I ask him. He looks kinda distracted and worried.

"what? Oh yeah of course." He says smiling at me. Liar. I can tell something's bothering him.

"You know that act doesn't work on me. And that lying about it will only make me want to know what's up with you even more." I said while looking at my book. I could tell he was a bit shocked, he sighed

"I could never hide anything from you." I laugh.

"You're damn right you can't! But since you've been like this for awhile I already know what it is so you don't have to tell me." I said still looking down at my book. Stupid girlfriend of his makin' him depressed like this always cheating on him. And he being the nice guy he is wouldn't believe anything bad said about her. How a great guy like him end up with a cheating slut like her I will never know.

**She wears high heels  
I wear sneakers  
she's cheer captain  
I'm on the bleachers**

**Dreaming about the day  
When you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for  
Has been here the whole time**

**If you could see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you  
Been here all along  
So why can't you  
See you belong with me**

She's the girl every guy wants. The perfect slutty looking cheerleader wearing high heels. Not me the sneaker wearing nerd who can't ever be compared in looks with this girl. But I have something much more meaningful than that girl. I actually care about people, im not using you or going out with you because everyone expects it. I'm the one who knows you and belongs with you. I'm the only one who's been with you through everything. I dream about the day when you finally realize this. I wish for that day to come before you let other people decide what everything about your life instead of you.

**Standing by and  
Waiting at your backdoor  
All this time  
How could you not know  
Baby  
You belong with me  
You belong with me.  
**

I've been here at your side. When nothing else made sense I was always right beside you defending you, helping you in any way I could even if I it wasn't much. You always said you felt better after. I know I'm not perfect or beautiful like the other girls. But I know you better than they do. I would never call you weak or pathetic because of a decision you made that I thought was wrong. I would never hurt you like those other girls do when they break up with you. Please notice me and feel the same way soon before I completely loose it.

**Oh, I remember  
You driving to my house  
In the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh  
When you know you're about to cry  
I know your favorite songs  
And you tell me about your dreams  
Think I know where you belong  
Think I know it's with me  
**

_~"Flashback"~ _**  
**_3 years ago on a night like any other I got a text from Ikuto saying "open the window please". Now usually he comes over in the middle of the night if something's going on at his house and he doesn't want to be there. I opened the window and there he was backpack in hand. He looked sadder than ever, I could tell this had been the worst fight yet. It's always him fighting with his parents about his future or his parents fighting about God knows what but it's never good. I know it's not much what I do to help him but ever since I can remember Ikuto has always come to me to deal with his problems'. Apparently his girlfriend had cheated on him and when his parent found out it was apparently "what he deserved for not taking responsibility. And always messing around when he should be focusing on his future and for being a soft person in the first place." I know how much that hurt him, hearing his parents talking to him like that calling him horrible names. I don't like seeing him all serious, mad and sad. Close to the brink of tears. I never do anything really except listen to him. Play our favorite songs, and cheer him up. I don't know how I do it but I always manage to make him laugh somehow. I want to see him smile I want him to be happy and want his dream to come true. His dream is to be free from everything. That night he explained to me more than any other time before the kind of things he had to deal with. How everyone had these expectations for him that he knew he would never want to fulfill. How he could never be his real self because as much as he hates it he cares a lot of what peoples think of him. How his parents always criticized him for everything in his life. Like where he should go to college, what he should study and do for the rest of his life. His parents want him to study business while he wants to study music particularly the violin. I felt like I could never personally understand what he was going through but I tried and that's all he ever wanted from someone. Someone that would listen and just try to understand what he was feeling and not trying to force him to be or do something he didn't want to. I was the only person he ever told any of this to. It made me happy that he would trust me with something so personal, so deep. If only he could see me as more than a best friend he could trust. Not that that's not a bad thing that he trusts me. But I just want him to be able to love me as I love him._

"_Hey, Ikuto I wanna play you a song I wrote." I said._

"_Um ok?" he said._

_I had wrote a song for him telling him I would always be there for him, and I would never give up or abandon him like everyone else._

_**(Keep holding on-Avril Laveigne)**_

_You're not alone  
Together we __stand__  
__I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No I won't give in  
Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late, this could all disappear  
Before the doors close  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend  
Yeah, yeah  
Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Hear me when I say, when I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be will __work__ out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
La da da da  
La da da da  
La da da da da da da da da  
Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay __strong__  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Keep holding on  
Keep holding on  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

He smiled at me as I finished the song he hugged me and said. "thanks Amu"

"Anytime. Remember that." I said smiling at him

_~"End Of Flashback"~_

Today is the homecoming dance. I see Ikuto walk into his bedroom all ready in his tux. Dam he looks really good, like a gentlemen but of course since I know him I know he's really just a big perv at heart. I'm going but like I said it's only because me and my band are playing there. Ikuto sees im signed on and sends me a message. "Hey are you going to the dance?" I wasn't gonna tell him I was going cuz I have a surprise for him later when im on stage. "No gotta study, then practice" I type to him. He responded "wish you were going" I smile thinking that he wants me to be there. I see he's left so I start getting dressed. I put on my dress it's a black strapless dress that had a small bow in the middle and had a layer kind of skirt. **(a/n sorry im really bad at describing clothes) **I put on my black heel boots, put on some contacts, a little make-up and brush my hair and leave it down instead of my usual pony tail. I grabbed my guitar, print something out from my computer and headed out the door.

~~"_at the dance_"~~

I got there with my band and while they started setting up I looked out from the closed curtains. Making sure he was there. I looked to my band to check if they were all ready. They knew my plan and knew my feelings for him were true. They wanted to help me any way they could. They nodded. I signaled the stage manager to open the curtains. My band started. And I searched the crowd for Ikuto. I found him next to his_  
_sluty girlfriend and the rest of his bonehead teammates. He was looking right at me. I took a_  
_deep breath and started singing the words that had been in my head for weeks now, whenever I thought of Ikuto. _  
_

"**~Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me~"  
**

I looked straight at him and he looked back. Not looking away even when his girlfriend tried to get his attention by pulling and tugging on him. He pushed her away as he continued walk towards the stage. She looked at him with disbelief and me with hatred. She stormed away angry. I ignored her and just kept singing.

**"~Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that  
You belong with me  
You belong with me  
Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me  
You belong with me~"**

I finished singing everyone started clapping. I looked at him smiling I told my band to take over for me and stepped down from the stage. I walked toward Ikuto. I stood a few feet away from him and took out the paper with the hearts in midnight blue that said "I love you" and held it out, showing it to him. He stood there a minute and finally said smirking "so you think I belong with you?" he asked me. I stood there a second thinking about that. My confidence started to fade. He walked towards me more so we were inches away from each other. "Well," he said taking a piece of paper out from his pocket and held it up. "So do I." I looked at the paper he was holding and saw it was a pair of hearts just like mine, that said 'I love you' the only difference was his were pink and mine were blue. I started at him in amazement, a smile slowly spreading across my face. He wrapped his arms around my waist bringing me even closer to him my arms were around his neck. "I love you amu, you belong with me." He said and leaned toward me. Before I knew it he was kissing me and every doubt, worry and question I ever had about how he felt toward me was answered.

**~x~X~X~x~X~X~x~X~X~x~X~X~x~X~X~x~X~X~x~X~X~x~X~X~x~X~X~x~X~X~x~X~X~**

**Arisu- WHOOT! DONE ^_^ **

**Ikuto- was there a reason on why the stories so short?**

**Arisu- hey it's a whole 7 pages. **

**Amu- that's a lot for her first story.**

**Ikuto- W/e im just glad she finally finished it. Took you long enough, it took u 2 months.**

**Arisu-that's cuz im lazy and get distracted easily ^_^**

**Ikuto- -_-that's not something to be proud of you know**

**Arisu- yeah well to me it is. So you might want to stay quiet before you get another "injury"**

**Ikuto- O_O **

**Arisu-Amu would you mind doing the honors?**

**Amu- Sure plz R&R. If you do she may get the motivation to write something again real soon. **

**Arisu- I wanna hear anything you have to say whether good or bad. Gimme some advice so I can work on my writing more ^_^**(^~^)


End file.
